User talk:Piratehunter
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: June '08 - August '08, August '08 - January '09, January '09 - August '09, August '09 - February '10, February '10 - March '11. Please start a new topic if there is not one that suits your post. Welcome to Wikitroid! Piratehunter, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Report to Wikia I just wish you to know that I have also reported you to Wikia. Also blocking me will only support the claims that I put in my complaint to Wikia. Lord Svarog 22:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Guys leave him alone. He's just doing his job as a bureaucrat. ChozoBoy was in a way flaunting unnecessary stuff about his college and personal life, I find it ironic that he would talk about his own personal life to us when he doesn't even care about anyone else's. And he was trying to keep the conversation on topic, with a little sense of anger. Are you going to report me for saying this? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Warnings...? Greetings! Allow me to introduce myself, I am InvaderMEEN. I am an admin at Invader Club Wiki and Invader Zim Wiki. I am interested in the notices underneath the Rich Text Editing Window (Before you save your edits... etc.). More specifically, how you did it. If you know how to edit it, please contact me at my talk page. If you do know who did, please direct me to that person. If you don't know who did it, please let me know. Best Regards, InvaderMEEN That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you warn Royboy? He did nothing that I see. 00:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Piratehunter! What is wrong with you, he didn't do anything wrong that I know! He likes helping users, and me! 00:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'm about to block you for being stupid. When I block someone (RoyboyX) it is for good reasoning, whether you believe it or not. It's why i am an admin, so you're going to need to calm down and let me do what I'm entrusted to do, rather than question my authority and purpose on the matters that I am elected to do. --Pιʀaτзнυɳτзʀ{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. What's he done, I'm wondering? I saw the summary, but I'd like to hear it from you. 00:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::You and everyone else will be able to refer to it on RoyboyX's talk momentarily. Chill. --Pιʀaτзнυɳτзʀ{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok. 00:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ninja i love you That's an inappropriate thing to say to a valued user. I doubt you even know him. 21:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: IRC Hello, I'm sorry I'm very late with this reply, but yeah, I was trying to reach Roy. That is no longer a problem though. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 11:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Bot Sorry but bots ALSO need to go through RfA's same as admins. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:57, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Uhhh, why? That's dumb. The bot is in complete control of Piratehunter, and therefore an extension of Piratehunter's account. There is no good reason that the "bot" has to RfA. Doctor 02:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Because it says so on TWO pages. The only other Bot with admin privilages went through an RfA. To be more specific, to limit the damage it can do if the bot isn't done correctly. Sysop access means MediaWiki pages can edited and pages can be deleted. IDK why a bot would EVER need bureaucrat access, but whatever. ::Also, its good courtesy. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Limit the damage it can do if not done correctly? There's this tool called "rollback" you can use to revert the "damage". Besides, Piratehunter is more than capable of using a bot correctly. Good courtesy? It wastes user's time, which isn't good courtesy at all. The other bot RfA had TWO votes and was more trouble than it was worth. And "because it says so" is not a good argument. Doctor 03:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Look, I didn't write the policy. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 13:33, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Again, "it's the rules" doesn't make a good argument. I believe I have made my point. Doctor 15:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :(UNDENT) Rules are to be ignored only when they are directly in the way of helping the wiki. If they are ignored in any other case, that creates a slippery slope in which all rules can be broken and there is essentially no order. In the case of giving bots admin without RfA, this could potentially be stretched to other users. I'm not saying Piratehunter would do that, I'm just saying that slippery slopes are dangerous. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) wow a lot of blah blah blah.. sorry "mate" I dont live in your stupid country therefore dont need to follow your stupid rules. Those images are mine. No i dont own them but I spend the time and hard work scanning and uploading them. next time you feel like stealing images from the MDb good luck as all my images will be watermarked. good day. and your a jerk for being rude to me in that post. dont bother responding im not coming back. all you had to do was give credit where credit was due. but no you want to be an ass, fine. good luck stealing my images now. What the heck?!? First off, what is Impending Doom 3? I created (but haven't posted yet) Impending Doom 4. it's this Thursday? And what does this have to do with Metroid? Finally, where are you hearing all of this?? 02:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Oops, stupid iPod. Anyway, that Impending Doom 3 message was from me. Sorry for the inconvenience. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 02:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I had no idea... Maybe one of My recruits accidentally asked me something on the wrong wiki. Sorry! Moving on..That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 03:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Wait, you like/know about Invader Zim? I agree! Avatar is the only show on there that could exceed Invader Zim. So, having said that, would you like to join an organization I've been putting together? It's called The Irken Empire, and it used to be known as Invader Club Wiki. The central outpost is at http://irkempire.wikia.com . I would greatly appreciate it if you could join, I need an experienced Wikian to help me customize the site, not to mention I'm looking for another admin, the organization has grown again and I can't be everywhere at once. So if you can help, let me know! Thanks! That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 03:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Hope to see you there! And don't forget to Spread the Invasion! That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 03:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'm Zimsane, you know. Sorry, I just realized: I didn't post a link! That was embarrassing. Anyways, here you go! The Irken Empire's Central Outpost That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 07:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome Thanks, great to see that someone is looking forward to finding out stuff I know! You've become increasingly erratic for a while now. What's the matter? 03:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, one of your signatures is written as : ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر'. Well, if ''you meant the Arabic translation, that's not totally correct. Because in Arabic, it is read as "Alhunters Pirates", where الهنتر doesn't have any meaning in our language. The more accurate translation of your name (Piratehunter) is صياد القراصنة. You can use this signature if you want to: *[[User:Piratehunter|صـ'ـيـ'ـا'د''' الــقــرا'صـ'ـنــة]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) I know it is not my business, but I am sorry, it has to be done, lol :p While your translating that was a nice touch, I'm afraid Hunter won't be around to thank you. He was banned quite some time ago after going on a rampage of profanity-laced tirades and vandalism. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC)